Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 1
Summary Thrall herds some goats, recovers some stolen junk, does a little fishing, gives a sword demonstration to a couple little brats (and some weird baby creature), saves one of the brats who got into a tough spot, and gets in trouble with some girl for being a little reckless. Herding some goats Fado shows up outside your house and says he needs some help with the livestock (yeah, he's not that great with animals...). So you have to come out and help him. Problem is... you need Jaina to do it. Once you get control of Thrall, turn right and head down the path. Hug the left wall in the next area and look for a small hole near the ground; crawl through it (yeah, you could just go further down the path and go through the gate, but you may as well find the hole now so you remember where it is for later). You end up in the Ordon Spring. Ilia is there with Jaina; apparently Ilia took your horse just to wash her for you (thanks for making us run around looking for Jaina, Ilia >_<). Anyway, hop onto Jaina and head back the way you came; in the area with your house, head forward and take the path to the right to end up in Ordon Village. Talk to the people here if you want (poor Hanch...); when you're ready to move on, head through the gate on the far side of town. You're now at Ordon Ranch. Herding goats is pretty simple: put them between you and the barn, then ride at them to get them moving. :Goat Herding Tips: * Take your time! There's no time limit, and rushing is just going to end up sending goats everywhere and you'll be doing this even longer. * Make sure the goats are facing towards the barn, or else they'll go all over the place. If you need to make them turn, ride around to their side, but go slowly so you don't make them go too far. * Try to get more than one goat at a time. It's possible, if you're really careful, to get all 10 goats in the barn at once. You can do it one at a time, but getting multiple goats is faster. * Don't abuse the Whoop command. It scares the goats and makes them move faster, but they're very hard to control when you use it. If you use it too close to them, they might even run off in the wrong direction. Use it too much, and they might go berserk and ram you off of Jaina. I suggest saving it for when you have a small pack facing towards the barn; just use the Whoop and (if they're going to make it in) turn your attention to the other goats. Once all the goats are shut in for the night, Fado offers to set up some fences you you can practice jumping over stuff with Jaina. Uh, no thanks, we already know how to jump over... and he sets 'em up anyway. And it took him so long it's dark out. Idiot... Anyway, have Jaina jump over the gate you came in through to leave. You'll be asked if you want to save; choose Yes. Always a good idea to save when the game asks you, or when you're about to face (or you just beat) a tough challenge like a Boss. Nothing's worse than getting a lot done after hours of playing only to have to redo it all over again because something went wrong. A day off Okay, tomorrow is the day Thrall sets out to make the delivery to Hyrule Castle. But today, he doesn't have to work. Yay, time for fun stuff! Okay, not really... at least not compared to what we'll be doing later in the game. First thing we need to do: GET MONEY! CUZ WE'RE BROKE! Talk to the kids if you want; Malo and Talo are obsessed with a Slingshot at the store, and Beth is kinda teasing them about it (her parents DO own the store, after all...). Ways to get cash * Roll into trees. Sometimes money falls out. You'd think Thrall would get a concussion or something from all this rolling into stuff, but he doesn't... * Pick up rocks. The Rupees pop out when you pick them up; you don't have to break them like in previous games. A rock next to Jaina always has a blue Rupee (worth 5 Rupees) under it; be sure to grab it. * Some patches of grass have Rupees in them. * Kill.... oh yeah, we don't have any weapons yet. Screw that idea for now. * You'll find some Rupees sitting out in the open around Ordon Village. :You can do the first 3 around the area your house is in. Ordon Village Head into Ordon Village. Go into the first building on the left; it's the store. Talk to Sera (the woman behind the counter); she's bummed because her cat's missing. Anyway, she's not in the mood to sell anything right now, so leave. Outside, talk to Hanch (straight ahead of you); he's supposed to be restocking the store, so he's trying to get some Bee Larvae from the nest of Ordon Hornets hanging on the tree above you. He's not doing anything important, so let's just head towards... is he trying to knock the nest down with rocks??? Yes he is; he hits the nest, but it doesn't get knocked down. He just pisses off the hornets. Watch the little cutscene, then head towards the stone pillars next to the shop. * That little thing with Hanch is why I told you to go into the shop. That doesn't happen unless you've talked to his wife. Anyway, a guy (Jaggle; Talo and Malo's dad, and the guy who owns Ordon's waterwheel) on top of one of those rocks yells down to you; he wants you to L-target him and talk to him with A. Ignore him and just climb up the vines. He points out Sera's cat behind the waterwheel (remember this for a little later), and he also points out some Hawk Grass on the other pillar. Jump to the pillar with the Grass, then play the Hawk Grass. The song calls a hawk (big suprise), which lands on your wrist. Aim for the hornet nest, then send the hawk at it; you'll knock down the nest. Before you go over to the tree, hop across some more pillars sticking out of the water. On the last one is some more Hawk Grass. Use it, and aim the hawk towards the pile of rocks far out in the water. You should see something moving on top of it; aim for that and send the hawk out. Turns out that the moving thing was a monkey holding a cradle. The hawk grabs the cradle and brings it back to you; take it to Uli (the pregnant woman (okay, this LoZ game already seems to be a little more "adult" than any of the other ones) standing by the stream). She thanks you for finding it for her, and asks you to carry it back to the house for her. You can follow her if you want, but it's faster to just run to the house ahead of her (somehow she gets there at the same time...). Uli remembers that she was supposed to give you something that her son Colin made for you: the Fishing Rod! Now we can... fish. Wow... First, go to the tree where you knocked down the hornet nest. Climb up the vines, then walk out onto the branches to grab the blue (5) and yellow (10) Rupees. Head over to the waterwheel, but look to your right as you cross the bridge to find a ladder. Climb up it and go to the right to find a couple pumpkins; smash 'em for some Rupees (one has a blue Rupee). Climb up the nearby crates to get to the roof of Mayor Bo's house; there's a couple Rupees on the front, but the real prizes are up the ladder at the back. On top you find a yellow Rupee and more Hawk Grass. By now you should have at least 30 Rupees, but we're gonna get some more anyway. Use the Hawk Grass, then aim down towards the waterwheel; you should spot a Cucco around there. Grab it with the hawk then glide over to the ledge near the house (identified by the yellow Rupee on top); grab the yellow Rupee, move some rocks for some more, then jump down. Okay, enough screwing around. Let's move on with the game. Remember where Sera's cat was? Go over there and... the cat's running away from us. How are we supposed to get the cat home if we can't get near it? Bring out your Fishing Rod and toss the line in. When the bobber starts sinking into the water, push down on the C-stick (yellow stick) to set the hook. Once the fish is hooked, keep holding the C-stick down until you reel in... a Greengill! Toss it back and... now the cat's next to our feet. We can't pick it up though; toss the line in instead and fish up another Greengill. The cat grabs it and runs back to the store, and we hear the classic Puzzle-Solved jingle! Go back to the store. Sera's so happy to have her cat back that she gives us a half-empty Bottle of Milk! Now she'll sell us stuff too! Ignore the Milk (it's kinda useless) and the Bee Larvae (remember that hive? you can get some for FREE from that!), but buy the Slingshot for 30 Rupees. * What's that? You don't have 30 Rupees? Then you probably wouldn't get much use out of the rest of this guide. All of the things I've been having you do around Ordon should've gotten you AT LEAST 46 Rupees, and that's if you haven't been smashing extra pumpkins or doing any of the things listed under "Ways to get cash." Once you have the Slingshot, go back to your house. You run into Rusl, who said he dropped something off inside for you. Use your new Slingshot to knock the Walltula off your ladder, then climb up and go inside. Open the chest to get the Wooden Sword. Go back outside, then talk to the kids. As much as I hate it, there's no way to progress without doing this next part: they want you to show off the Slingshot AND show them how you use a sword. Anyway, shoot the wooden targets and the scarecrows with the Slingshot, then do all the moves they ask you to do with the sword (if you don't know how to do a move, Malo mutters how to do it; his text is a little small, though...). Once all that crap's done, you see a little cutscene where Talo runs after a monkey that shows up. Great... Now we have to save him... * You may as well unequip your Slingshot right now. From here on out, it's useless. It might be able to kill Keese and Walltulas, but it takes 8 FREAKIN' PELLETS to kill a blue Bokoblin (which die in one 4-hit sword combo using the Wooden Sword), and anything stronger than a blue Bokoblin is immune (that's right, IMMUNE) to the Slingshot. Saving Talo Get on Jaina and ride her (...) into the area where the spring is. Follow the path (optionally talking to Malo and Beth), cross the bridge, and move into the next area. Jump over the gate (this is why you needed Jaina; if you didn't get her before coming this way, there's some Horse Grass nearby) and continue onward. You'll come to a dark cave with a Deku Baba in front of it. Don't go into the cave just yet; instead, take the path to the right (if you're facing the cave) and talk to Coro, the guy with the afro (which has a bird nest on it...). He gives you the Lantern; equip this right away. * Coro also sells Lantern Oil. For 20 Rupees, he'll refill your Lantern or fill an empty Bottle. If you have 20 Rupees, I suggest you empty your Bottle (if there's anything in it) and buy some Oil. Lantern in hand, head back to the cave. Wait, that's... that's Talo's stick (the game calls it a "wooden play sword" for some reason) on the ground... That can't be good. Inside the cave, bring out your Lantern and make your way to the other end. Light any torches you pass, burn down any webs that block your path, and take out the Keese and Rats that attack you with your sword or Slingshot. At the fork, make a left to find a chest with 10 Rupees (you can also get 2 green Rupees and 2 blue Rupees from the pots dangling from the webs at the fork; if you can't get them with your sword, shoot them with the Slingshot). Continue to the end of the tunnel. Once you leave the tunnel, head straight and to the right; your goal is a cave on the far side of this area. Defeat the Keese, Deku Babas, and Bokoblins if you want, but you can just run past them. Enter the cave, deal with the two Keese and the Bokoblin, and grab the Key out of the small chest. Don't leave just yet, though. Light the two torches next to the chest you got the Key from, and another chest appears. Open it for your first Piece of Heart! (Piece of Heart Total: 1/45) * Pieces of Heart are almost the same in Twilight Princess as they are in other games: Get enough of 'em, and you make a whole Heart Container. The only difference is that it now takes five Pieces instead of four. You'll find most of 'em scattered around Hyrule (some as a reward for solving a puzzle, some as a prize for beating a minigame, and some are just there to annoy you until you get the right item to collect them), but you'll also find two in every Dungeon. Key (and Piece of Heart) in hand, head for the locked gate near the northwestern corner of the area. Unlock the gate and move through to the next area. Take out the Bokoblins ahead of you... what's that leaning against the rocks? Well, we can't do anything with it (yet), so just move on. Kill the next few Bokoblins, and a purple bird will thank you for getting rid of them. That's Trill. He's got a little shop that sells Lantern Oil for 20 Rupees and Red Potion for 30. Buy some if you want (Red Potion is a little strong this early in the game, and you really don't use up that much Oil), then keep going. * You pay for the stuff by interacting with the box next to Trill. Make sure you pay for anything you get here, otherwise Trill is going to attack you when you come back. You don't even have to pay the full price; one Rupee for a Red Potion will keep him from attacking (although he will call you a cheapskate). Anyway, head up the trail. Talo and the monkey are in a wooden cage, and there's two Bokoblins nearby. Kill them, then hack at the cage until it breaks open. Watch the cutscene, then get ready for the next day. :One thing I want to know: We needed a horse, a Lantern, and a key to reach Talo. How the hell was he able to get all the way here on foot with nothing more than a wooden stick, which he happened to drop at the point where we needed the Lantern? Today's the day! We're going on our trip to Hyrule today! Fado comes by and suggests that we wrap up early today; why not? Time to herd some more goats! It's the same thing we did two (game) days ago... Only now there's 20 goats. I wonder where the other 10 came from... Anyway, herd the goats like you did last time (ignore the timer; if anything, it's there to see if you're improving), then hop the gate to leave. Oh goodie, another cutscene. If you don't wanna skip this one, I'll wait for you... Done? Okay, let's continue. In case you didn't watch the cutscene (or you somehow missed this part), Ilia took Jaina to Ordon Spring so the water could heal her "injuries" (seriously, there's nothing wrong with Jaina; she was moving just fine when we were herding goats, and she sure didn't have any trouble jumping the damn gate). So, you need to follow Ilia to where you retrieved Jaina on the first day. But something goes wrong at your house. Colin went to get his dad when the rest of the kids ran into the woods, and now Talo and Malo are mad at Colin because they got in trouble with their dad. So, they're not going to let anyone get to the spring. Unless... Talo wants to borrow our sword. Yes, our sword, our only weapon that's even remotely effective. He won't let us through until we give it to him. * ...We have a sword, why don't we just force our way past them? They don't even come up to Thrall's hip... Give Talo the sword. He gets out of our way and starts swinging it at the scarecrow by the house. Now we can finally continue. Remember the hole we crawled through earlier? Go through it again; this time we don't get a choice, since Ilia closed the gate and we can't get in that way. ' End of Part 1 ' ' [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 2|On to Part 2 -->]] ' Twilight Princess/Diachronos 1